


The Arrow Thief

by Crowbot (GedankenTheory)



Series: How to Care for Your Cat God [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Lokitty, Thieving cats in particular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GedankenTheory/pseuds/Crowbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint blinked, stared at the archery target, and then frowned.</p><p>A thief had just stolen off with one of his arrows - a dark-furred, feline thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrow Thief

There was a shadow. A quick blur of a dull colour that almost put Clint off of his aim.

Almost. He still scored a direct hit straight in the middle of his intended target, but, it had been close.

He sighed, rocked back on his heels and then walked over to retrieve his arrow. He reached out, and a blur of darkness swept across his vision. There was a brief moment where he felt the brush of sleek fur, then the arrow and the blur of darkness vanished.

He blinked, stared at the archery target, and then frowned.

A thief had just stolen off with one of his arrows - a dark-furred, feline thief.

He turned, scoured the room with his gaze.

The cat stalked out from seemingly nowhere, his arrow in its mouth. It narrowed its nasty little green cat eyes up at Clint.

"You little-!" Clint growled, stepping closer to the cat.

The cat tilted its ears back, its tail tip twitching. It almost seemed as if it was laughing at him, _laughing_.

How he hated it.

He was sure that Loki was still there, just lurking beneath the surface of this cattish façade. If it weren't for the fact that Thor was so close by (he'd so obviously beat the crap out of Clint if he did something to his brother) then he'd already have sent an arrow piercing through the middle of that stupid cat face.

The cat stood up, the beginning of a purr rumbling upwards and in Clint's direction. He glared down at it.

"Give me back my arrow."

It flicked its tail to the side and began to saunter away, its nose held high in the air.

"No, don't you dare. Get back here!"

Clint hurried after it, reaching out to try and grab the arrow from its grasp. It simply moved faster, twirling away from his outstretched hand, purring all the louder.

"You stupid thing. Give, me, it."

He could swear that the cat just glanced back at him with an amused glint in its eyes. And then it was gone, slipping between the cracks of the training room door as it opened.

"Clint?" Natasha stood leaning back against the door's frame, her gaze drifting momentarily to the black shadow that sneaked its way into the next room over. "What are you doing?"

"Chasing that damn cat," Clint said, clenching his fists. "He's stolen one of my arrows."

"Well, that's your problem," Natasha said.

Clint shook his head and walked past her.

By this time, the cat was sat down near the couch, the arrow still clenched between its teeth. As it saw Clint walk in, its tail flicked and it dropped the arrow on the floor.

"That's right, leave it there..." Clint moved closer, taking careful steps.

The cat pushed the arrow underneath the couch.

Clint blinked. "What? ... You stupid cat!"

He launched himself at it and it jumped on top of his head, then scrambled down onto his back. He twirled, yelling at the stupid thing, reaching out to try and grab it.

There was the clump of heavy feet, and Thor pushed open the door, staring in, taking in the mess of a room.

"What is happening?" he asked, his gaze shifting from Clint, caught half-way in-between grasping hold of Loki's fur, to Natasha, who stood watching this with the slightest hint of a smile.

"Clint lost his arrow," Natasha said.

"The cat took off with it!" Clint said, scowling back at the thief.

"He is not a cat, he is my brother," Thor said.

Loki lashed his tail and scrambled down Clint's back, being absolutely certain to dig his claws into his back as he went. Then he rushed over to Thor, head-butting against his ankles.

Thor scooped him up with a small resigned sigh and Loki clambered up onto his shoulders, twitching the tip of his tail.

Clint turned to glare at the cat and in that moment, he could have sworn that the dumb thing returned his look with a mischievous glint in its gaze. He had half a mind to do or say something but, Thor locked eyes with him and he turned away.

He ran his hand through his hair and bent to try and retrieve his arrow from beneath the dark recesses of the couch.

On the day when he no longer had a thieving, manipulating cat god living under the same roof as himself, that would be the day that he was looking forward to the most.


End file.
